Axel  The Seductive Flurry
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: He didn't look like he should be well endowed in the downstairs department, I on the other hand looked like the type who would be, and I was. - Axel x Zexion Yaoi/Lemon for a couple that needs more attention!


**Okay this was completely created out of my strange perverted little mind when I sat gazing at some fan art containing a certain red head and bluenette. It was also inspired by the song 'Tainted Love' - Marilyn Manson version when I randomly selected it from Youtube. **

**It's rated M for a reason, if you are underage then I obviously can't stop you anyway, but read at your own risk.**

**Enjoy the delusional side of my mind**

****I do **_**not**_** own Kingdom Hearts, Axel or Zexion - If I did, the story of the game would have been **_**very**_** different.**

I seem to have a lot of bad luck being in the Organization, my best friend lost his memory and left me some irritating little children, my other best friend is a very annoying musician who can barely spell his own name and my next door neighbour in this ridiculously cold castle, is non other than our most arrogant member, Zexion or VI for short.

When I first joined the Organization he was there in the kitchen writing whilst Xaldin continued to chop insanely at vegetables, from where I stood in the door way, he looked like a nice person…I now regret that thought.

I walked over to him, making sure that I was smiling kindly and not creepy, as Roxas had pointed out to me several times when I first met that cute little blonde, my eyes scanned him as I sat on the opposite side of the table, he was incredibly hot and if it weren't for Xaldin being in the room, I would have been on him like a leech.

"Hey, the names Axel," I introduced myself and extended my hand to the slate haired male in front of me, only one of his aqua eyes looked at me as half of his face was hidden by his hair.

"Afternoon, number Eight," his voice was dull and incredibly boring, my eyes narrowed at the arrogant prick didn't even extend his hand to me as if he was worried that I would give him a disease.

I frowned at him and quickly crossed my arms across my chest as I glared at the rude boy in front of him, I knew I could be rude at times but not when I hadn't even gotten to know the person, if they turned out to be idiots, I would tell them but this guy hadn't even bothered to get to know me and he sat there all smug, probably writing some gay fiction about himself and another member of the Organization, but I decided not to say this to his face and cleared my throat to continue playing the good guy.

"So what do you do on quiet days?" I queried and linked my hands together, resting my chin on them, unfortunately I think this may have looked flirtatious, as he moved back in his seat with a slight frown on his face.

"I write," he said simply and then continued to scratch his pen across the paper of his book. No shit Sherlock, I didn't think you did dance classes or anything.

"What about?" I pushed further, trying to get this boy to actually talk to me seen as though after I had wondered around the castle, I had noticed that he was the only normal looking one, he looked like the sort of person that would be great for talking problems too, I was clearly wrong.

"Eight, you are rather irritating me at the moment, could you go away?" Zexion snapped and silence danced around us, even Xaldin had stopped chopping like an axe murder and had peered over to see what was going on.

When I didn't move from my seat, Zexion scowled at me darkly before grabbing his book, pen and bag, he then stormed out of the kitchen, knocking Xaldin's pots and pans over as he did.

And from that day that stupid, writing, short, tight arsed, arrogant dick of a Nobody has had a problem with me without giving me an actual reason and for _that_ reason, I hate him. Not just because he hadn't given me a reason, but because the freak stalks the corridors at night like a creature of the dark (no pun please, Demyx already pointed out that we were already somewhat creatures of the dark) with a book in his hand, reading whilst walking down every corridor in the castle and it's not like that boy can walk lightly, he just _had _to be one the nosiest walkers on the entire planet. That kid will be killed by someone in the castle if he's not careful in the future.

"Axel!" this voice came from my second best friend in the Organization, this is Demyx, number Nine.

He had arrived a short three weeks after I had and I instantly knew I was going to get along with him, sure I found him a bit hyper and annoying, but he was fun and happy all of the time, it made a change from the other Nobodies in the Organization.

"What Demyx?" I sighed as I looked up from my games console, one of the few items Xemnas allowed me to buy from the shops when he was showing me the ropes of the Organization.

"I'm so bored," Demyx complained as he entered my room (un invited) and flopped down onto my bed making it jolt violently, that will most probably be the most action my bed will get in all of it's life.

"Why don't you go and annoy Luxord then?" I muttered as I returned my gaze to the screen, gritting my teeth as I realised I hadn't paused the game and I had now died.

"Luxord's playing a card game with Marluxia, I'm not really into card games," Demyx used his hands whilst talking as if I wouldn't understand the words that were coming out of his mouth, which I must admit, has been the problem in some cases in the past when trying to have a conversation with Demyx.

"Fine, what do you want to do then?" I tossed the controller onto the floor carelessly and turned around, the idiot was laying on his back with his muddy shoes all over my bed, I'm not a clean person under any circumstances, but I don't want mud on the object I use for sleep.

"I don't _know_, that's the problem Axel," he whined and sat up on my bed, his legs crossed and his bright green eyes looking to me as if I had an idea already in mind, unless he wanted to go and strangle Zexion, then I had no idea at that moment.

"Okay, fine," I sighed and rubbed my face as I picked myself up form the floor and Demyx followed as I walked out of my room, I made sure to lock it as Vexen had a habit of going into my room to look for information on Roxas, that strange old man was just so obsessed with him.

"Where are we going?" Demyx gasped and wrapped both of his arms around mine which made me roll my eyes, he was _far _too clingy to be straight, but he insisted that he was…it wasn't as if anyone believed him though.

"Twilight Town," I said quietly and Demyx looked up at me with an understanding look bleeding into his eyes, he knew how important Roxas had and still was to me.

I raised my hand and summoned a dark corridor and I was instantly greeted by a giant circle of purple and black, I hesitated before entering as always, seeing Roxas with other friends that weren't…well…weren't _me _hurt quiet a bit which made me question the whole 'Nobodies' don't have hearts' theory that Mansex has got going.

Demyx was the one who pulled me through the corridor by my hand, smiling at me with reassurance and I reluctantly smiled back as I followed him.

The sun was blindingly beautiful in Twilight Town, as always, it was a very friendly place and I often visited here with Roxas for missions, we used to sit on the clock tower with his favourite treat, Sea-Salt Ice Cream. I missed those days where we would just talk for hours, seeing that smile on his face made _me _smile, he made everything feel okay…almost as if I actually had a heart, though I do wonder if I ever had a heart with some of the thoughts I have when I'm alone sometimes.

"Roxas, come on!" I spun around as I heard his name and quickly pulled Demyx into the shadows of the small alleyway as we watched Roxas and those children run passed us as if we didn't exist.

"Wow, he's grown since the last time we were here!" Demyx giggled and I nodded in agreement, I had always known that Roxas would grow up to be gorgeous and short, but I had nothing to worry about in competition wise, I had seen myself in mirrors plenty of times, I know I'm hot.

"He really has, though that fat kid seems to have gained even more weight since we were last here," I commented and winced as Demyx slapped the back of my head, his hands spearing through my red spikes.

"You're so mean Axel," Demyx scorned and I smirked at his response.

"Shut up and follow," I ordered and Demyx nodded as he and I began to jump through the shadows in order to stay out of site.

My _god _how I hated the way this town was made, what the hell was up with all of the pointless alleyways that led to the same place?

"Olette, you're so slow!" Roxas joked and stopped to allow the brunette girl to catch up to him, one of his weaknesses, he was just too friendly and caring.

"Thanks Roxas," Olette smiled as she took his hand and ran with him, I had no idea where they were all going but I wanted to rip the girl to shreds for being so close to him when I had to stay away.

"You two are pathetic," I scowled at hearing the voice from behind us and both myself and Demyx turned to be faced with Zexion.

"Does Xemnas know you're here?" Zexion asked with that usual bored tone of his and Demyx whimpered beside me, he had never been good with confrontation.

"No and he isn't going to find out," I snapped at the bluenette who finally allowed his revealed eye to meet both of mine.

"I wasn't going to tell him," Zexion said and I felt a little wave of shock brush over me as I stared at him for a while with confusion written all across my face.

"You're not going to tell him?" I said unsure as to whether he actually meant it or not and I grunted a little as Demyx wrapped his arms around mine again.

"Why should I, I don't agree with Xemnas saying that 'you will only see Roxas when you're dragging him back to the Organization', he's you're best friend, I have no right to tell Xemnas," Zexion explained trying to sound friendly but he still came off as arrogant and _far _too intelligent for a Nobody.

"Really?" Demyx whispered from my side and I peered down at him in amusement, was Zexion supposed to hear that?

"Go Roxas!" I flinched at hearing his name and broke away from the two males around me, jogging to the centre of the town that was surrounded by houses and a few shops, I peered around the corner as I hid in the shadows, smiling as I watched Roxas skateboard alongside the other blonde child, he looked as if he was having the time of his life.

I sometimes wonder whether Roxas is having more fun with them then he did with me.

"Eight!" I jumped as I heard the annoying brain box call my name, why can't you just go home and write your stupid gay fiction?

"What the _hell _do you want, you can go back to the castle now!" I shouted and Zexion sighed, blowing his long fringe out of his other eye, finally revealing both.

"I don't want to leave," he said quietly and I stared at him, slightly agitated by his pathetic excuse for an explanation.

"Why?" I hissed as I returned my gaze to Roxas who was now sitting on one of the skate ramps with the others, Sea-Salt Ice Cream sitting in his left hand, my body felt strange, almost as if I had _felt _sad, but we didn't have hearts, so why was I feeling so…upset?

"I don't want to leave you alone," was the response I finally heard from the short man and I turned, looking at him as he rolled his eyes at the look on my face, "oh grow up, I know you'll get angry for not being able to talk to Roxas and set something on fire, I'm here protecting these people from your anger issues," he snapped and I glared at him.

I don't have a fucking anger problem, _you _are my problem and where the hell is fucking Demyx? But my answer was unfortunately answered when I gazed over at Roxas…with Demyx who had somehow acquired some normal clothes and was having a conversation with him.

"W-what is he doing?" I yelled and I quickly moved forwards to grab that idiot by his just as idiotic mullet but Zexion grabbed the back of my Organization coat.

"Axel," using my name wont stop me from throttling that moron, "he's not doing anything, he's just talking to him, Roxas isn't suspicious," Zexion noted and I turned, grabbing him by his coat which made him let go of mine as I slammed him against the wall.

"I don't _care _if Roxas is suspicious or not!" I roared, "I wanted to be the one to talk to him, I wanted to talk to-" I couldn't even finish my sentence and I found myself feeling embarrassed to the maximum height that embarrassment could reach to as tears began to fall from my eyes, this isn't my character in the Organization, I'm arrogant, smart, patronising, cunning, scheming, sly, hot and powerful, I am in no means emotional so why was I breaking down in front of the man I hated? Why was he making me act this way? Zexion was known to bring out sides of people that have never been seen but this was absolutely ridiculous, I have never shown who I am, so who the hell did this guy think he was for bringing me out?

"Axel?" Zexion whispered and I looked up, my eye meeting his large, beautiful aqua ones.

_Beautiful?_

"Get away from me!" I screamed and let go of him quickly which made him fall onto his knees with a loud thud, his face screwed up in pain and he shot me a glare, his teeth gritted angrily before he picked himself up, summoning himself a dark corridor before disappearing from my sight.

"Axel, what's the matter?" I growled and turned to see Demyx standing there, my face fell as I noticed the blonde beside him, his blue eyes meeting mine, his lips in a small smile, he looked so happy.

_Roxas _I cringed at my thought, I wanted my best friend back.

He had always been the only one I liked, he made me feel…like I had a heart.

Call me sentimental and soft all you like, that's how me made me feel, still makes me feel, it's one of the main reasons I miss him so much.

"Hi, I'm Roxas," he extended his hand towards me and I froze, my eyes widening as he introduced himself to me, it made me feel even more saddened to know that he truly didn't know who I was and I felt a lump form in my throat as I took his hand and shook it.

"I'm leaving," I said quietly and I let go of Roxas's hand, giving him one last stare before I took off around the corner, breathing heavily as I place my head in my hands, I had wanted to spill everything about him and the Organization to his face, but that would have confused…possibly even frightened him.

I could still hear Demyx chattering away to Roxas as if they had only just met, but I found it more disturbing than friendly, how could you talk to someone you had known for so long like that without telling them 'Oh by the way, we're best friends, you're actually a Nobody and now we have to get rid of your Somebody'?.

I sighed heavily as I lazily slammed my hand against the yellow murky coloured wall of a random shop and summoned my own dark corridor, falling backwards into it and landing on my bed right away, my eyes watching as the corridor faded away, getting smaller and smaller until it just vanished.

I grunted as I rolled on my side, I had forgotten I had stuck a photo of myself and Roxas there, the short ass had a Sea Salt Ice Cream in his hand as usual, my arm slung around his shoulder lazily, I remember watching Demyx jump around like a tit in a trance behind the camera as he tried to figure out how to take the picture, when he eventually found the button, he caught us two in the frame that was now so precious to me.

_I wonder if this photo would jolt Roxas's memory if I showed it to him, sounds like something Zexion would say-_

_Wait._

_Why am I thinking about Zexion?_

I shook my head, quickly sitting up on my bed, the covers creasing underneath my black boots and I leaned on of my hands as I perched my arm on my leg.

Why did Zexion follow us…there wasn't even any need to, even if he 'wanted to make sure I didn't loose my temper and set something alight', surely he would know I would never do anything to frighten Roxas, that annoying book worm, with his obscenely long fringe, his slim body, his pathetic height, his beautiful eyes, his damn deep voice.

I felt something race through my veins as I thought of him and I let out a small pant as I bit my bottom lip hard, the feeling was still there and I tapped my gloved fingers on my cheek, my index finger stroking the place where my tattoo's were on my face as I tried to ignore the irrational feeling. But no matter how much I tried, the feeling wouldn't leave me alone as if it was trying desperately trying to tell me something, but in a foreign language.

_Leave me alone for god's sake._

I growled in frustration as it didn't, it stayed like a stubborn child not wanting to go to bed when told and I stormed out of my room, slamming it shut, not caring about the looks that stupid pink haired fairy, Marluxia was giving me as I continued my way down the long pale blue stone corridor to the door next to mine, our rooms had rather large gaps between them, but yet we could still hear absolutely everything our next door neighbours where doing, thanks to stone being one of the biggest conductors of echo's in the entire world.

I stopped as I finally reached Zexion's room, he had painted his door a dark shade of blue like his eyes and I mentally slapped myself for making that comparison before I kicked the door open rudely, coming face to face with a startled Zexion who had looked up from his writing desk, his hair had slightly fallen over the only visible eye and I hissed as the feeling slammed inside my body again like I was being punched through the stomach.

"_Eight_!" Zexion yelled at me and groaned as I had obviously interrupted his precious gay fiction writing.

I shut the door behind me and charged over to him, picking him up once again by his coat and slamming him against the wall, "what the hell are you doing to me?" I growled and Zexion stared down at me confused as he pulled at my arms weakly.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Zexion shouted and he gasped as I moved him away from the wall, only to slam him back there.

"You're doing research for Vexen aren't you, that's what's fucked with my body and my head!" I explained harshly, noticing that I had actually spat in his face in the process and I smirked a little at that.

"I haven't done research for Vexen in _months_, Eight, and you know that I haven't, what's wrong with you?" he snarled and I glared at him furiously.

"Then why do I feel like this whenever I think about you or…" my raised voice slipped away from me silently as I stared up at the man I was currently pinning to the wall, this was absurd.

_So beautiful._

"Axel?" Zexion frowned as I continued to stare at him, my mouth slightly open like a goldfish, I barley noticed that he was actually blushing slightly as he tried to scowl at me, "Wake up you fool!" he shouted and I blinked slowly at him, my face closing in towards his, my breath hitting his lips before I finally touched them with my own.

I released my hands from his coat and slipped them around his waist as I felt him slid down my body until his legs were wrapped around my own waist, his arms locking around my neck as we butterfly kissed, his fingers playing with my red spikes as I pressed him to the wall harder, my breathing getting out of control as I felt heat burn my body, this time it wasn't created out of my own will, it seemed to be created by being this close to Zexion.

I stopped with the small butterfly kisses and dove right in, smothering his mouth with mine, my tongue pushing into his mouth hungrily and I shook as I swallowed the moan he so sweetly let escape him.

I almost forgot that we both needed to breathe until Zexion pulled away with urgency and panted as he rested his head on my shoulder for a while, his chest heaving against mine, his fingers lightly tracing the back of my neck.

_This is what the feeling meant. Zexion. _

He moved his head and looked at me as a comfortable silence sang around us, the blush creeping up on his cheeks again as I kissed his lips once more, pulling away with a grin that made him blush even more.

"We don't have hearts," I said sarcastically and snorted as Zexion began laughing in my arms, "fuck that motto," I added in which caused his laughter to carry on and I felt a new feeling creeping in, a wondering feeling and Zexion giggled as he saw the look in my eyes.

"What?" he asked shyly and I licked my lips.

"You followed me into Twilight Town because you like me, didn't you?" I smirked as my questioned was answered quickly, his aqua eyes went as wide as they could go and a blush so deep that my even my _hair _could have had trouble being as red as it.

N-no I-" I kissed the idiot, I knew he would lie to stop himself from feeling embarrassed, he did it daily when he was around the other Organization members.

I could already feel myself getting aroused, just by kissing the guy, he was so…_innocent_, that was such a turn on in my books (if I had any books that is).

I moved my hands so that I could unzip my coat, it had suddenly got unbearably hot being under the material and I threw it behind me, I heard something like pencils falling onto the floor and winced before looking at Zexion who still had his eyes closed for some reason so I gathered he was fine with me destroying his room with my clothes, not that I wore much underneath the coat anyways, just boxers will do me fine.

I leaned forwards and began to nibble his neck, moaning lightly at having some of his flesh between my teeth, his scent was incredible.

"Axel," I heard him whisper, his hands clawing at my back which made me shiver again, could he turn me on more? Probably, but I didn't want him to otherwise I would lose control completely, I could barely hid the fact he had already turned me on enough as it is.

"Zexion," I purred into his ear knowing exactly the effect that had had on Zexion as he was currently pressed right up against me, it was a bit hard not to feel how turned on he was.

My tongue lapped at his neck, cleaning the blood from his neck, sucking on the flesh there, my hands slipping up the back of his coat, sliding into the back of his boxers, digging my nails into his buttocks as I moved my lips to his jaw line, huffing heavily as he rolled his hips against mine.

I could feel my bare back started to sweat and I moan heavily against Zexion's skin as I swiftly got rid of his coat, also throwing it behind me before my hands slammed on the wall either side of his head, my eyes startled by how _good _his body was, I licked my lips again as my lips skimmed over every inch of it, I chuckled darkly as I rolled my tongue around his pierced nipple and sucked on the piercing for a while causing Zexion to gasp and squirm, but he couldn't escape from my touch, I made sure of that, I wanted to touch him _everywhere_.

My left hand was still around his backside and my right hand was tightly wrapped around his back, resting on his shoulder where my nails dug in deeply as Zexion continued to moan loudly, his moans echoed around his stone walled room.

When I finally let him go, he fell to the floor on his feet, shakily holding my hand to keep his balance, both of us in plain black boxers and black boots, which I had to admit, made him look awfully kinky.

I kicked mine off and quickly flung Zexion onto his bed, almost giggling at the girlish squeal he let out as he flew in the air towards his bed and landed on his back, his eyes wide with shock and want as I crawled up his body, straddling him, my arms linking around both of his legs, separating them, my hands resting on the leather of his boots, groaning as I saw the erotic, sweaty face before me as I slipped his boots off.

"Damn you," I muttered to myself as I tried to control my thoughts, they were going wild, images of Zexion screaming my names out flashed inside my mind, just the way I wanted him too, I almost went straight for it if I had not seen the shy innocent look in his eyes, he was obviously a virgin in all areas.

"I'll be gentle…sort of," I tried to reassure him but I knew that he knew I wouldn't be able to keep that promise, being my next door neighbour in the castle, he must have heard the nights that me and Demyx had when we were so bored all there was to do was each other.

Zexion threw his head back as he grabbed the bars on his bed as I moved my hand over the material covered erection that had quickly formed and I moaned as well, moving the brim of his boxers down, down, down until he was bare for all eyes to see, he was a lot bigger than I had expected, he didn't look like he should be well endowed in the downstairs department, _I _on the other hand looked like the type who would be, and I was.

I had heard a song by an artist called **Mika**, called '_Lollipop'_ and I couldn't help but recite a few lines as I swiftly enveloped his length into my mouth and began to bob my head.

"_Sucking to hard on your lollipop oh loves gonna get ya down,"_

I chuckled and I gathered that caused vibrations to shuffle all the way down Zexion's dick because he started screaming my name out and thrusted harshly into my mouth, nearly making me choke on him and my eyes flickered to meet his but he was too busy digging the back of his head into the pillow, moaning like a whore.

I could taste his pre cum and I probably should have mentioned that that was my weakness, I love to _taste_.

I cupped his backside with my large hands and pulled him closer, allowing myself to deep throat as I continued to lick the tip of his dick, my tongue dipping into his slit and he growled viciously at me.

"S-stop it!" he yelled and I quickly pulled away, worried I had hurt him and he panted heavily, "_do it_," he whispered huskily into my ear, his teeth going down on my earlobe, his tongue then poked out and ran all around the shell, diving right in so his tongue nearly made me deaf in my left ear, his arms around my neck and his legs either side of me as his tongue continued to assault my ear. He was driving me insane, if he wasn't careful I would have to dive right in without preparing him and I didn't want to do that, I didn't want to hurt him…ever.

I quickly inserted a finger into his asshole and he shrieked into my ear which made my eyes flutter a bit as I tried to ignore the ringing that was now there as well as his tongue.

I moved then (slowly this time to avoid becoming deaf) inserted another one of my long fingers and began to scissor them around in him, making sure that he would be completely prepared for what was still concealed in my boxers.

"Zexion, I-I can't concentrate with your tongue in my e-ear," I panted and I groaned erotically as I heard his seductive giggle, his tongue flicking around a few times more before pulling out and kissing my neck gently, almost shyly, he began to moan sweetly against my skin as his soft pink lips brushed my skin several times and I smiled warmly at the noise before removing my fingers, arching my back as I suddenly felt the (usually) shy mans hands slide down rather quickly to my boxers, pulling them off of me roughly and he threw himself onto his back on the bed, spreading his legs a little too willingly.

_Zexion is a secret slut. Damn it, I wish I had found that out sooner._

I put my hands on his hips and pulled him a little closer as I gently pushed into him, his face screwed up tightly in pain, I hope it wasn't a lot of pain.

"Ow," he squeaked and clenched his hands into fists on his beautiful chest like an infant child and then place them over his face as it burned red, I gathered he was shy about making sex faces and I smirked a bit, moving forwards, linking my fingers with his and kissing his lips roughly as I began to thrust in and out of him.

Words cannot explain how good it felt to be inside the bluenette, he was tight and warm, absolutely perfect.

But it wasn't just being inside him that felt good, I felt overwhelmed in romance as I found that I _adored _that fact that he was still holding my hands as we moved, his hips rolling with mine making the pleasure even more enticing. His eyes were bright and filled with lust as he squeezed my hands, his lips parted and my name echoed around the room just as I had imagined, my own lips causing his name to echo as well, I didn't care who heard, I wanted everyone to know that I was with him, I was making him feel this pleasure, _I _was with _Zexion._

"_AXEL_!" Zexion screamed as he let go of my hands and launched himself forwards, his arms wrapping tightly around my shoulders as he began to move madly with me, obviously over the pain and was close, I could feel his muscles tightening around my penis as I hit something inside him, grinning as I knew exactly how much pleasure he must have been feeling as I had felt that when Demyx had (eventually) found that spot inside, "I love you," I nearly stopped moving as those words were whispered into my ear, and he looked up at me, his face flushed red, sweat on his face, his eyes half lidded and his lips pouted making him look so fucking _irresistible_.

"I love you," I whispered back and I saw a weak smile appear on his face as it returned to my shoulder, his hips also returning to their incredible speed which made me grunt like a mad man. I could feel that wonderful feeling rising up in my body as I continued to move inside my new found…lover?

"Ah…Axel…" he arched his back so his chest was against mine and I bite down hard onto his shoulder as I felt something warm hit my stomach and he purred against my skin, his lips back against my neck as I continued to move quickly and rather harshly into his body, groaning as his muscles continued to squeeze around me, I threw my head back and let out a long drawn out moan as I released in side of him, falling onto my back, pulling him on top of me, he giggled again and I smiled weakly at the noise, too worn out to do anything else as he lifted himself off of me, he pulled the pillow to the opposite side of the bed where I was and pulled a spare cover out from under the bed, making sure we were comfortable, and he cuddled perfectly into my side as if we were jigsaw pieces.

My arms wrapped around him tightly as I buried my face in his hair, showing him my rare moments of being romantic, an action I only ever do when I am alone with the person I love.

"I'm sorry for being a prick to you," Zexion said with a sudden seriousness in his voice and I looked down at him, tilting his head up with my finger.

"Don't apologise, I wasn't any better," I growled into his ear, slightly seductively which I didn't intend to happen, but it did.

"I love you," Zexion repeated those words from before and smiled shyly as I pulled him to my lips, kissing him deeply.

"I love you," I replied before tapping his forehead a little hard with my finger, "took you long enough to realise that," I joked and he rolled his eyes as he blew his fringe out of his sweaty face.

"What a way to ruin the moment," he grumbled and rolled over so his back was facing me, I knew he wasn't really annoyed at me because when I wrapped my arms around his thin waist and planted butterfly kisses on his smooth back, he purred.

**And that's it! Haha I have been wanting to write an AkuZeku fanfiction since I first got into the pairing (which was about three years ago O_o) I adore the arrogant side of both Zexion and Axel which is why they are like that in the story. **

**Please leave reviews and don't flame me because it's both harsh and a little irritating. **


End file.
